We Found Love
by sk8r-grl
Summary: James has found love at the Palm Woods. But things might not be so easy for the lady's man of the band. Song challenge
1. Chapter 1

**The challenge:** I put my music on shuffle and each chapter has to go with the mood—not the lyrics—of the song (like, if it's a sad song, the chapter is sad).

**Song: "Better Life"—Keith Urban**

James gazes over at the sleeping form next to him and wonders what he ever did to get so lucky. To have such a great girl in his life. He smiles to himself as she unconsciously snuggles closer to him on the couch. He debates waking her up; the guys will surely cause a scene if they see him—_the_ James Diamond—snuggling with her—_the_ Addison Hayes. But she looks so darn cute. Snuggled up beside him, her head resting on his chest. He looks up at the clock on the wall and sighs. He gently shakes her shoulder. She mumbles something and burrows her face in his blue hoodie.

"Addi," he murmurs her nickname with a smile. He shakes her shoulder again.

This time, she responds with a silent, "Hmm?"

"Time to wake up," he softly says, planting his lips atop her light brown curls.

"Alright," she yawns as she slowly sits up. She stretches her back as James rises off the couch. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long. Ten, fifteen minutes," he tells her, helping her up off the couch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. You should have woken me up," she tells him as they walk to the door.

James shrugs, saying, "Nah, it's fine. I didn't want to wake you up." They stop at the door and he says, "You're cute when you're asleep,"

Addison blushes a deep shade of pink. "Thank you, I guess?" she giggles.

"Welcome," he smiles.

"So, I'll see you later?" she asks, biting her lip anxiously.

"You bet," he nods with a broad smile.

Addison moves to leave and James swoops her up in his muscular arms. His lips press against hers as her arms wrap around his neck. His arms are around her waist, pulling her close. He knows he's a good kisser. Heck, he was a great kisser. He's had tons of experience. He _is_ James Diamond, after all. The lady's man of Big Time Rush. Every time he is around Addison, he feels like he needs to kiss her with everything he's got. Kiss her like it's the last time they're going to see each other. Like in those cheesy, romantic Hollywood movies. But Addison wanted to move slow. So, he's been doing his best. Kisses on the cheek. Not using tongue when he would kiss her on the mouth. He never really liked to move slow. He is all about extravagance. But he really likes Addison. So, he has been doing his best to move slow. But tonight with the cool wind blowing in from the open window, Addison's cute, pink dress, and the snuggling, he couldn't control himself.

He cuts the kiss short due to time and so as not to move too fast. It is no less romantic than he wants it to be, though. No, James Diamond made up for the shortness of this make-out by ending it with a separate kiss on the lips. The kind of simple, sweet kiss that makes girls swoon. Addison smiles up at him as he pulls the door open for her.

"I'll text you later," he promises as she walks out the door, still in a daze.

He watches her leave with a faint smile playing on his lips. Then, he carefully looks down the hallway. No one is on the right or left. He's in the clear. He ducks back into the apartment and does a quick victory dance. After all, he did make out with the girl of his dreams for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Song:** "All I Wanted" Paramore

**Two Weeks Earlier…**

James sits with his chin cupped in his hand as he stares blankly at Gustavo. The large man was yelling about their image. James didn't know why he was needed during this meeting. He knew all about appearance. He is the pretty boy Big Time Rush, for Pete's sake.

"Kendall! You need to _stop_ going against me on _everything_!" Gustavo yells.

James looks at his friend with a smirk. As if Kendall would stop butting heads with Gustavo. Kendall opens his mouth to make a snarky remark, but Gustavo has moved on and is yelling at Carlos to "STOP wearing that helmet everywhere!"

Carlos gasps, clutching his helmet to his head as if someone was about to rip it off. "Never!" he dramatically shouts.

"Logan!" Gustavo yells, startling the smart boy from the math homework he was working on.

"Ah!" Logan yelps, tossing his pencil haphazardly. Kelly ducks to avoid being stabbed by the writing utensil.

"You need to become cooler. Get some _swag_!" Gustavo loudly instructs.

"No!" James yelps. "We have tried that before and I am not going back to that dark place ever again!"

"Yeah, and 'swag' isn't really my thing. I'm the smart one," Logan says, pointing to a picture of himself in Pop Tiger magazine that is correctly labeled "the smart one."

Gustavo's response is to snatch up the magazine and flip angrily to another page. "And James!" he shouts, thrusting the magazine in the boy's face. "_What is this?_"

"Uhm…" James scoots back so that he can actually see the magazine. He sees a picture of him with Hayley Cypress, a starlet from a vampire tv show he took out on a date once, kissing. "It's a picture of me and that Hallie girl."  
"Hayley!" James, Logan, and Carlos correct him in unison.

"Yeah, yeah," James rolls his eyes. "It's me and _Hayley_ kissing. So what?"

"SO," Gustavo shouts, tossing down the magazine, "YOU are the pretty boy! The fans love YOU!"

"What about us?" Carlos exclaims with a frown.

"They love you guys, too, Carlos." Kelly smiles at the other boys.

"But polls say that fans think JAMES is the most handsome!" Gustavo points at a pie chart on the wall. "And another poll says that fans DON'T LIKE when the most handsome one is seen KISSING ANOTHER GIRL!"

"So, what? I'm supposed to kiss all the girls who are my fans?" James asks with a look of confusion.

"NO! You do not kiss ANY GIRL!"

"Excuse me?" James asks, arching one perfect eyebrow.

"If the fans think that you are off the market, they get mad because they can't have you. If they can't have you, they don't like you. If they don't like you, they don't like your band. Your band is my band, too. SO DON'T MAKE THE FANS SAD!" Gustavo explains, almost erupting at the end.

"But—" James begins.

"END OF DISCUSSION!" Gustavo cuts him off. "Now, you dogs are free to go!"

As they leave the Rocque Records building, James is scowling. He hardly notices Logan and Carlos's squabbling over Carlos's helmet as they all pile into the black limousine. He can't believe he wasn't allowed to date anyone. Or kiss anyone. What was he supposed to do? Just sit around and read? He shudders at the thought. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks over to see it's Kendall's.

"You alright, buddy?" Kendall asks, his heavy eyebrows furrowing together.

"No!" James exclaims angrily, causing Carlos and Logan to stop bickering and look over at him.

"What's wrong?" Kendall questions.

"I'm not allowed to date anyone!" James grumbles, folding his arms across his chest.

"Is that all?" Kendall is smiling, he finds it amusing that this is upsetting James so much. James has a different girl almost every week. Almost every other day, if you wanted to be accurate. "Dude, it's not that big of a deal."

"Yes! Yes, it is!" James exclaims, tossing his hands in the air. "What am I supposed to do? Logan gets to date Camille! Carlos always flirts with the Jennifers and Stephanie! And you get to flirt with Lucy!"

"Camille and I aren't dating." Logan mutters with a frown.

"Whatever! We all know you guys will get back together!" James says. "Plus, you kiss all the time. You are allowed to kiss!"

"And I do not flirt with Lucy." Kendall scoffs.

"Yes, you do," the other three boys say.

Kendall rolls his eyes as the limo stops in front of the Palm Woods. "James, it's not going to kill you to not kiss anyone for a while."

"It might," the handsome boy mutters.

"Don't worry, dude," Logan says, patting his angry friend on the back. "Just don't kiss anyone for a couple weeks and I'm sure Gustavo will forget all about his rule."

Just then, a girl catches James's eye. She's knew. And she's gorgeous. Her long, light brown hair hung in loose, natural curls. Her blue eyes were striking as she gazes around, a lost look on her face. He wants so badly to go and flirt with her. Lay down one of his smooth pick-up lines. But he can't. She makes eye contact with him for a split-second and he feels his knees go weak. He wants her so bad. He follows his friends into the elevator and looks at Logan saying, "I hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Song:** "Skyscraper" Demi Lovato

**Present Time**

James waits in front of Addison's door, looking left and right anxiously. He wrings his hands nervously. He doesn't want anyone to see him at her door and blow his cover. Maybe asking her out on an actual date was a bad idea? Maybe they should have just stuck to their "fake-dates" where they just met at one another's apartments and ate lunch or dinner together? The door finally opens and James forgets all his doubts about this evening. Addison is wearing a little, black dress paired with gold heels and a long, gold necklace. Her hair is swooped to one side in a messy bun and a few curls hang around her face. He wonders if she knows that little, black dresses are his weakness.

"You look… beautiful." He compliments her with a star struck look in his brown eyes.

She smooths out a wrinkle in the dress self-consciously. "Thank you," she says. "You look handsome, too."

James looks down at himself. He's wearing black slacks and a black blazer with his lucky white V-neck underneath. "Thanks," he says with a smile before he snaps back to reality. They need to leave here undetected. "So, ready to go?" he asks.

"Yeah, I am," she grins up at him, pulling her apartment door closed behind her.

"Okay," James nods.

He turns and walks down the hallway, looking behind him every few seconds. He gets to the elevator and pushes the button for it a couple times. Addison laughs at him impatience. He smiles at her as the elevator comes to a stop at their floor with a "ding!" The doors begin to open, revealing a group of teens. He grabs Addison's hand and pulls her through the door into the stairwell to the left of the elevator. Luckily, no one saw them.

"James," Addison laughs, not understanding his sudden need to take the stairs. "What's going on?"

"What? Nothing," James laughs nervously. "The stairs are a much better way to travel. Healthier. Plus, they lead right to the garage."

"Alright…" Addison nods skeptically as they descend the concrete steps.

Addison doesn't know that he's not allowed to date her. James didn't really think that "Hey, I'm breaking the rules and risking the chances of fan-girls everywhere crying in order to hit on you" was a good way to start their relationship. He really hadn't even meant for this to turn into a relationship. At first, all he wanted was to be charming, go on one date where he got to kiss her, and then follow Gustavo's stupid no-dating rule.

James peers out the door into the Palm Woods' garage. No one seems to be out there. He breathes a sigh of relief before opening the door all the way for Addison and follows her out. He leads her to where the "Big Time Rush-mobile" is parked and he unlocks the doors. He opens Addison's door for her before circling around to the driver's side and climbing in. He cautiously backs out of the parking space before driving out of the parking lot and onto the roads of California.

It's relatively cool in LA today and Addison's stray curls blew around in the cool wind. James winds down the roads and wonders if maybe he should have put the top up. He looks around for paparazzi, but no one seems to be paying him and his date any mind. Finally, he pulls up to the restaurant he made reservations at. It was Délicieux, a fancy French restaurant that he had heard of from the Jennifers. A man in a funny, maroon and white suit opens the door for Addison before walking around to the driver's side. He and James switch places and the man hands the handsome teen a small, yellow ticket with the number 23 on it. "Thanks," James says before the man drives his car off to the lot.

Addison is waiting by the door for James. "This place is fancy," she gushes as another man opens the door for them.

"I know," James smirks, offering his elbow to her. "M'lady?"

She laughs, coiling one arm through his and holding onto his bicep with both her delicate hands. They approach a man behind a small desk in the dimly-lit restaurant. The man is slightly pudgy and he looks at James, asking, "Name, sir?"

"James Diamond," James tells the man. "I had a table for two at seven."

"Ahhh, yes," the man says with a glint in his eye. Then, he points to something in his book. "Follow Pierre to your table," he says.

James and Addison follow a tall, skinny waiter through the restaurant. Crystal chandeliers hang from the gold ceiling; the entire restaurant is dimly lit and decorated in black, gold, or a deep, sexy red. They reach their table for two which seems to be in the exact center of the restaurant. James looks around frantically. Is anyone he knows here? He recognizes no one; the restaurant seems to be filled with snobby old men and their wives or snobby, rich teens and their dates. So, no one in here probably knows who Big Time Rush is, let alone who James Diamond is. He sighs in relief and sits across from Addison.

"What was that about?" she asks him, glancing around them.

"Oh, uhm…" James pauses, thinking up a lie. "I thought I heard someone say my name. I guess not. Haha."

She nods, lifting her menu. James follows suit, opening his menu and gazing over the options. So many of them were written in French. What the heck is escargot? Should he order that? He looks over at Addison and sees that she seems to know what's going on. The skinny waiter named Pierre suddenly appears to their right, asking, "Would you two like anything to drink? Perhaps a nice wine?"

James and Addison snicker. "Uhm, no thank you," James shakes his head. Couldn't the man see that they were under twenty-one? "I'll have Coca-Cola,"

"Me, too," Addison agrees.

"Two cokes coming up," Pierre states, scribbling down their order. "I will return shortly to take your order."

Addison laughs a bit more before turning back to her menu.

"Hey, do you know what any of this stuff is?" James asks, gesturing to his menu.

"Yeah, I took French last year," she nods.

"Well, can you help me out? I barely passed Spanish last year and that doesn't help me _at all_!"

"Alright," Addison nods.

She reads over the menu with James, telling him what each dish was. He decides he does not want escargot. He also decides he likes the way Addison reads in French. He now understood why Logan liked it when Camille pretended to be Russian. Accents are kind of… hot. The waiter returns with two crystal glasses, filled with bubbling Coco-Cola. He sets them on the maroon tablecloth before each of the teenagers before whipping out his notepad and pen. He clicks the pen open and asks, "Have you decided on your main dishes?"

"Yes, sir," Addison nods with a broad smile.

"I will have the Coc au vin and Addison would like the Cognac Shrimp with Beurre Blanc Sauce." James orders for them both, stumbling a little on the pronunciations of certain words.

The waiter nods before leaving to place their order. Addison looks at James and playfully teases him about how he pronounced the French dishes. He rolls his eyes, defending himself with a witty reply. He decides that he is glad he decided to get into a serious relationship with Addison. She's funny and smart and hot and sweet. The entire package. Plus, she wasn't famous. So that helped in the whole he-can't-get-caught-dating thing.

Their food arrives and Addison squeals with joy. "Sorry," she apologizes when James arches an eyebrow at her. "I just really love food."

He smiles broadly at her. "So do I," he tells her before they dig into their meals. He is glad that she helped him pick this dish. It is savory and delicious. They are quiet for a few minutes. They just sit and enjoy the atmosphere, the food, and each other's company. Addison breaks the silence after she takes a sip of her soda. "So, can I come to your next show?" she asks with a shy smile.

"What do you mean? Like, you wanna come see Big Time Rush?" he asks, setting down his utensils.

"Yeah, I mean, if that's okay?" she bites her bottom lip, still smiling bashfully.

James really wants to say that she can come. He really wants to leave her VIP tickets and have her kiss him when he finishes and runs offstage. But he can't. Not now with Gustavo's stupid no-dating rule. He frowns. "Well, uhm, I would totally love it if you were there, but…" he begins, trailing off when he sees her face fall ever-so-slightly.

Why does Gustavo have to be so annoying? Why does Addison have to be so cute? James feels torn. He looks from Addison down to his food and back again.

"…But our next show isn't for a while." James finishes smoothly. "It's not for another couple months."

"Oh, okay," she nods, still seeming to feel rejected.

"I'll see if Gustavo or Kelly will let me put a VIP ticket on-hold for you. Usually, they don't let us, but I'm sure I can talk them into it." The words leave his mouth faster than his brain can decipher what he is saying. After he makes this promise, he realizes how stupid it was. No way was he getting a VIP ticket for his girlfriend. He wasn't even supposed to have a girlfriend! But she looks so happy…

"Really? Thank you, James," she coos.

The remainder of dinner they talk about fame, the Palm Woods, and their bosses. Safe topics. James is so glad he doesn't have to lie about these things. He can be himself. After laughing about Griffin's weirdness, he looks at his watch. It's almost eleven. Yikes. He hadn't realized it had gotten so late. "It's time to go," he says to Addison as he pays the waiter.

The two teens walk outside and a bright flash momentarily blinds James. He blinks a few times before squinting into the darkness in time to see the backside of a paparazzi man fleeing the scene. James scowls and is about to chase the punk down, but he is cut off when the Big Time Rush-mobile is pulled out right in front of him. He climbs in, tips the worker, and drivesoff. Addison is talking about how rude the paparazzi is, but James isn't really listening. He wonders if the picture will get printed. And where. Maybe the man was just a fan? Maybe he didn't work for a newspaper or magazine? Maybe he was just a father getting a picture for his daughters?

Even if he hopes these things were true, James knows that they weren't. He knows that the cat is about to be let out of the bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Confession Time… I kind of cheated on this chapter… I skipped a couple songs I didn't wanna use:) **

**Song:** "I Just Wanna Run" The Downtown Fiction

James wanders into the kitchen in his red and white striped pajama pants and blue sleep shirt. His usually-perfect hair still tousled from sleep. He yawns loudly, passing Carlos and Logan on his way to pour himself a bowl of cereal. He feels their eyes on his back as he is pouring the Mini Wheats into his read bowl. He sighs as he turns to face them. They are sitting at the bar and turn away as soon as he faces them. They act like they weren't looking at him. Carlos practically shoves his face into his bowl of cereal to avoid eye contact.

Grabbing the milk gallon from in front of Logan, James asks, "What is it?"

"What is what?" Logan nervously laughs, raising his hands up like he was being searched in an airport.

James arches an eyebrow. "Why are you guys looking at me?" he asks, twisting the cap back on the milk.

"Uhm…" Carlos starts, milk dribbling down his chin.

"Looking at you?" Logan interrupts, sounding nervous. "We weren't looking at you. Haha. It's not all about you, James… Haha."

"Whatever, man," James turns around to put the milk in the fridge and yelps as Kendall pops up in front of him. "Dude!" James exclaims with a frown. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"James, where were you last night?" Kendall asks, ignoring James's comment.

"Out." James says evasively. He shoves the milk into the fridge before taking a seat beside Carlos to eat his cereal. The Latino boy eyes him suspiciously.

"Out where?" Carlos adds to the question.

"Nowhere," James chuckles nervously, taking a bite of his breakfast. He doesn't like this interrogation.

Logan screws up his face, not doing well under the pressure of the situation. "Dude!" he bursts, receiving a look from Kendall. "You're our best friend. You can tell us anything."

James looks guiltily at his bare feet. "Uhm…"

"Besides, we kinda already know." Carlos meekly adds with a frown.

"You know?" James asks. "Know what?"

"About this," Kendall answers by shoving a page printed off the internet in James's face. It's a photograph of James and Addison last night. James groans, dropping his spoon into his half-eaten bowl of cereal.

"How could you break Gustavo's rule?" Logan asks, tossing his hands up.

"And not tell us!" Kendall adds.

"Because I'm not supposed to date and I knew you guys would try to talk me out of dating Addison." James says.

"Couldn't you have waited another week?" Logan asks. "How many girls have you been out with?"

"Just Addison." James bashfully admits, running a hand through his hair.

"No way," Carlos laughs. His laughs die down when James doesn't even crack a smile. "Wait. You've only been on this one date?"

"No, me and Addison have been dating a week and a half now," James tells his friends, finishing off his cereal. He takes his bowl to the sink.

"C'mon, James," Kendall prods. "You really expect us to believe that you've committed to a serious relationship?

James knows Kendall didn't mean that in an offensive way. James knows that everyone sees him as a sort of player. But Kendall's comment still rubs him the wrong way. He turns on his heel and snaps, "Yes. I _do_ expect you to believe it because you guys are my _friends_."

"James, he didn't mean it that way," Logan defends Kendall.

James sighs, "I know… It's just… You don't get it. Addison is… different."

Logan smiles lightly at the gushy look in James's eyes. "Yeah, I get it," he says. "Same with me and Camille. We're back together. Again."

"And the same with me and Stephanie." Carlos adds dreamily. "If we ever dated, that is. She still hasn't come around."

James laughs at the boy before looking back to Kendall. He's smiling.

"James, we are your friends. I'm sorry if that came out wrong." Kendall apologizes. "It's just hard to believe given your track record…" A smirk crosses Kendall's face as he playfully sing-songs, "James has a girlfriend!"

Carlos joins in the teasing, singing, "James and Addison sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

James rolls his eyes and laughs at his friends' friendly banter. Logan grins up at James as Carlos continues his song and says, "She's pretty, James. Why did she agree to date you? I mean, look at your hair."

James's hands fly up to his unkempt hair. "She likes me for who I am!" he laughs, shoving Logan's shoulder from across the bar.

Kendall throws back his head and laughs at his friends. Then, he turns to James and coos, "James _loves_ Addison! He wants to kiss her!"

"Hush, Kendall!" James laughs, chasing the tall blonde out of the kitchen.

Kendall runs around the couch, using it as a barrier. Kendall turns so his back is to the tall brunette and wraps his arms around himself, making it look like he was making out with someone. James laughs at the blonde as he makes loud, obnoxious smooching noises. "Kendall, you idiot!" he chuckles. Kendall stops his "make-out" session and turns to face James.

"You want to _marry_ Addison!" he teases, causing Carlos to guffaw loudly.

"Hush!" James chases Kendall around the couch.

He catches Kendall and the two scuffle a little before Kendall gets James in a head-lock. James struggles as Kendall musses up his hair. Kendall lets go of James as the doorbell rings. He walks over to the door and opens it to see Addison standing there.

"Addison!" he yelps, running a hand through his hair self-consciously. It doesn't make much of a difference; his brown hair is still sticking every which way.

"Hey, James," she smiles up at him. She is holding a DVD in her hands. "I found that movie you were telling me to watch last night. I thought maybe we could watch it?"

"Uhm…" James starts, but he is cut off by his friends as they suddenly pile on either side of him.

"Hello, Addison, nice to meet you. I'm Kendall," Kendall smiles at the girl broadly, sticking his hand out to shake hers.

She shakes his hand as Carlos loudly asks, "What movie is it?"

"It's X-Men," she tells the Latino.

"You've never seen X-Men?" he shrieks. She shakes her head and he wails dramatically. Logan shoots Carlos a perplexed—and slightly freaked-out—look.

"We can—" James begins, but is cut off again.

"Come on! We have to watch it!" Carlos says, grabbing Addison's hand and leading her into the living room area.

"Carlos!" James whines, following his friend.

"Carlos, you can't just invite yourself to join Addison and James," Logan scolds. He smiles at the girl, saying, "Sorry, he doesn't understand etiquette."

"No, it's fine," Addison laughs, handing the DVD to the always-eager Carlos. "Maybe we could all watch it? I'd like to hang out with James's friends." She looks at James, asking, "Is that cool?"

He smiles broadly at her, walking up to her. "It is completely cool!" He is glad she wants to hang with his friends. That was the coolest thing ever to him. He hugs her and shoots all his friends a warning look over her shoulder. Kendall laughs out loud, plopping down on the couch. James gives Kendall an especially threatening look before he and Savanna sit beside the blonde. Logan takes the last spot on the couch. Carlos stands, looking lost.

"She's in my spot!" he whines, but stops when James shoots him a please-shut-up-now look. "I'll sit in the recliner… Alone." Carlos mutters.

Logan laughs at the boy as the movie begins. James wraps one arm around Addison's shoulders and she leans into him slightly. As the title music begins, James thinks that he probably couldn't be any happier.


End file.
